Chum Music
Lo is caught in a lie after she claims she's dating a rock star, who then shows up at the hotel. To save face, Lo keeps up the charade with the oblivious star. Summary The story begins with Ripper, Lance and Ty surfing in The Office. They declare a certain area with rock chairs called, "Chillaxland". Reef comes and tries to call it "Reeftopia", but the Seniors say it is "Chillaxland" and say Reef is not allowed into it and their surf crew. Reef claims he has his own crew, even though he does not actually have one yet. Afterwards, the five core characters (exempting Reef) are sitting around the firepit, where the girls are discussing their former boyfriends. When Lo butts in, she says she's dating a rock star, and asks, "have I ever lied to you?" (she was just then). Afterward, the groms ask her various questions (Broseph asks if he's a good kisser). During Andrew's announcements at the morning staff meeting, he says Stone is coming to the hotel, which gets the girls excited. Lo feels guilty for lying but does not tell anyone. Andrew makes some stupid new rules, making the groms hate him more. Later, they see Stone (surrounded by fans and bikini chicks) checking in. Fin and Emma encourage Lo to say hi. When she does, she hugs him (making him feel awkward) and explains it's a traditional BC "bear" hug. Reef then explores the hotel looking for new surfer counterparts to help him with his crew. Broseph declines because he surfs only for fun. After some sexist comments to Fin at the gift shop, she beats Reef up, badly. Out of options, he sees Wipeout, Johnny and Snack Shack playing tetherball in The Office. He then recruits them and they meet up with Ripper, Lance and Ty. They then agree to have a surf-off tomorrow at dawn. Lo previously had lied about going on a date with Stone, so she hitched a ride to Sunset Beach on the Whalebus and faked an iPhone picture. She then gets a beaver tail from Snack Shack at his part time job, and does various other activities, in sheer loneliness. Afterwards, she hitches a ride back to Surfer's Paradise. She then lies to Fin and Emma (again) about the date. Later, Emma goes to the bathroom when she sees a bat, freaks out and runs out of the staff house. Looking out from the front porch, she sees Stone kissing someone. Thinking it's Lo, she takes some binoculars to see. However, it's a different girl. Emma proceeds to think that he was cheating on Lo. She runs back to the Staff Housing, explaining to Fin the current situation. After a little battle (with Emma wanting to tell Lo what she saw, but Fin not wanting her to), Emma wins and tells Lo. Lo fakes crying to get sympathy from the girls, and Emma and Fin get tricked into getting her an ice cream float (made with vanilla ice cream and orange soda) from room service, and bringing a widescreen TV up to their room for Lo to watch, along with doing her jobs. They then proceed to get revenge on Stone. First, Fin calls him in the early hours, pretending to be a wake-up call operator (2:00 AM wake-up call, 3:00 AM wake-up call, etc.). Then Emma serves him chum and seaweed at the Pirate Ship. Then they cause him to break up with his girlfriend, thinking Stone only liked her and forgot about Lo. After more revenge (including putting a lobster in the Jacuzzi), Lo tells them to stop. Fin and Emma, though, come up with one last prank; at his concert at the hotel theatre, they would drop a bucket full of chum on him. Meanwhile, Reef's Surf Crew and the Seniors surf. But Reef's team (except for Snack Shack who was playing Solitaire) were surfing badly and lost. Ripper then calls them ladies and leaves. Back at the concert, Stone was getting ready to perform when backstage, Fin and Emma were holding on to a bucket full of chum with a rope. Lo comes in and tells them not to drop the bucket on Stone. Stone then asks them whats going on, and Emma yells at him for dumping Lo. He looks strange, and the truth gets out. He says if they stop pranking him he'll call it even. After a group hug, Bummer comes in angry with the stalling of the show. The rope becomes loose from its knot and falls on Andrew. While yelling, the girls and Stone run away. Returning to the situation at The Office, the losers are forced to eat chum from buckets. Just as they were about to, Andrew comes in on a bulldozer destroying "Chillaxland" and saying the seniors were slacking off. The story then ends with the seniors sad at the demise of their "Chillaxland". Goofs *Despite Ripper being Australian, he says "Ladies" instead of "Sheilas", however, he may have said it just did it to sound more Canadian. *Even though in the past Johnny was considered a good surfer, his surfing skills appear to have slipped before the surf-off took place. *Another continuity error occurs with Andrew bulldozing Chillaxland, as it has been presumed that Andrew does not know where the Office is (where Ripper and his friends have Chillaxland located), yet he manages to find it anyway without anyone telling him its location. *After the episode returns from the commericals, when the resort is shown the giant wipeout statue on top is missing. Trivia *One and only appearance of Chillaxland. *First episode to not have Reef, Broseph, and Johnny as core characters. *First episode to feature seniors surfing at the beginning since Board and Confused. *Snack Shack is seen for the second time not in uniform. *Stoked Radio: **''We Are'' by Tupelo Honey **''Angel'' by Peirson Ross **''All Alone'' by The Hundreds and Thousands *Andrew seems to know the location of the Office even though he does not surf, because he used a bulldozer to destroy Chillaxland. *The episode title is a reference to CHUM, a Canadian radio station once renowned as one of the most popular Top 40 music stations in Canada from 1957 to 1986. *The Bulldozer is a D9 made by Caterpillar Inc. *The first time Lo is seen wearing a watch. *Three of the four Tropical Tan Models make an apperance excited to see Stone Seabreeze. Quotes Sonny: (As Stone runs by) Rock stars today, no class I tells ya. The Kahuna: Come here Armpit, time to go home. Fin: Thanks for the skunk, Kahuna. The Kahuna: Hope you know what you're doing, Armpit isn't comfortable being a mercenary. The Kahuna: Betties and Gentlemen, the one, the only, Stone Seabreeze! Snack Shack: Did we start yet? Ripper: (Hears rumbling) What's that? Andrew: (Operating a bulldozer) Party's over, lollygaggers, and so is your precious Chillaxland! You guys have been skipping shifts all week. Now move, I'm turning this paradise into a parking lot! Ripper: 'Ah! This is it! The ultimate kick back spot! Sweet waves! Soft sand! Epic view! And best of all rocks shaped like easy chairs! And we shall call it...(''Sighs) Chillaxland! 'Ty: '''Cool! '''Lance: '(Laughs) Chillaxland! 'Reef: '''Awesome loca dudes! '''Ripper: '''Only problem with a prefect beach spot! You never know what kind of garbage is gonna wash up! '''Reef: '''This place rocks! Let's call it Reefdom! No, Reeftopia! '''Ripper: '''It's already got a name! Chillaxland! Population us! Not you! '''Ty: '''Sorry Reef it's kind of the exclusive property of our surf crew! '''Reef: '''Cool I'm totally into excluding people! Where do I sign up? '''Ripper: '''Ya can't! '''Reef: '''What! Why not? '''Ripper: '''Because we said so grom! Now get! '''Reef: '''That's how you want it! I challenge you bums to a surf down! My crew versus your crew! (''Lance, Ty and Ripper laughs) 'Ripper: '''You had us worried mate! But then we remember you don't have a crew! '''Reef: '''Yet! But as soon as I get one its on! '''Ripper: '''Ok! The winners get Chillaxland! '''Reef: '''Reeftopia! '''Ripper: '''And the losers get to eat fish guts! So bring your appetite! '''Reef: '''No you bring yours! Cause you're goin' down suckers! (''Walks into his board) (Ty, Lance and Ripper laugh) '''Emma: (Sighs) I kind of had a boyfriend in Calgary but it didn't work out! He said I was nice! Like a sister nice! Johnny: I know how that feels! Emma: Oh thanks Johnny! You're so nice like a brother you know! Fin: My last boyfriend was all touchy feely! An octopus with fingers! Lo: Too bad for you! My guy's awesome! Emma: You have a guy? Lo: Sure, Stone Seabreeze! (They all gasp) Fin: The Stone Seabreeze?! Emma: The famous singer! Broseph: The famous surfer! Johnny: The famous singer-surfer! Lo: So you heard of him? Fin: Seriously! You and Stone Seabreeze! Lo: Seriously! When have I ever lied to you guys? He's a total sweetie! I meet him last year when he stayed at the resort! Johnny: Why had you never told us? Lo: We want to keep on the down low! Stay out of the tabloids! Emma: What's he like? Is he romantic like his songs? Fin: Is he a killer surfer? Broseph: Is he a good kisser? (Everyone looks at Broseph) What? Lo: Yes, yes and yes! Come on guys! I don't want to brag about Stonie! It kinda of cheapens our thing, you know! Emma: Aww, you call him Stonie. Everyone: Awwwww! Andrew: Okay mouth breathers, eyes front! First the important announcements! One, employee breaks will now time by the second! Two, I'm instituting a strict new all buttons to be done up on employee golf shirts. Lo: This is so humiliating! Emma: Are you kidding me! Fin: This is ridiculous! Reef: Great! Broseph: Aw man! Andrew: Three, talking out of turn is a strike and that includes grumbling! (Everyone sighs) AND sighing! (The gang quiets down) That's better! Now for the unimportant announcement! Some guy is coming to play a concert at the resort! I think his name is Stone Seabreeze! (Everyone else gasps while Emma shrieks) Broseph: Stone Seabreeze! Fin: Alright! Andrew: Hey, what did I say about talking? Lo: (To herself) You've got to be kidding me! Emma: Why didn't you tell us he was coming? Fin: Duh, obviously he wanted it to be a romantic surprise! Right, Lo? Lo: (Laughs nervously) Surprise! Andrew: Okay, new rule, all employees will maintain V.I.P distance from this Seabreeze guy! No coming within twenty feet of him unless it involves room service. Now get to work! Emma: Don't worry we won't come within twenty feet of him! Fin: No unless we want to be in the middle of a Lo-Stone sandwich! (Emma and Fin both squeal delightedly) Andrew: Hey, girly shrieking is talking! Broseph: (Someone prevents him from pulling his cart) Hey, what gives? Reef: I do! Good news bro, I've got room for you on my surf crew! Broseph: Since when do you have a surf crew? Reef: Since I vowed to kick Ripper's butt and take his spot at the beach! Broseph: Sorry bro, (Trying to get the cart from Reef) I don't surf competitively, I do it for fun! Reef: What's more fun than making other people fell like losers? Come on there are no other good guy surfers! Broseph: So go betty, try Fin, she's killin' it out there! Reef: (Lets go of the cart) Fin huh! Reef: I know you're not much of a surfer on account of your girl parts in all, cause I'm scrapping the bottom of the barrel. I'm gonna do you a solid and let you join my surf crew! (Fin looks angry) I get it, too thrilled to speak! (Flexes his right arm) Not everyday such a buff dude lets you join his surf crew! Well, you just look pretty, follow my lead and try not to wipeout and make us eat chum, dig! (Fin cracks her kunckles) Uh, you're welcome? (After getting beaten up by Fin) You betties got a funny way of showing gratitude! Category:Episodes